


Date Night

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Episode Related, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Looking into Alec's hazel eyes, full of understanding, reminded Jace of how close they’d been when they were kids, and he wondered why they’d pretty much stopped hanging out in junior high. Looking back it felt as if one day they’d been inseparable and the next… not. Sure, they were still friends, but thatus against the worldvibe they’d shared had disappeared, and suddenly this struck Jace as completely unacceptable.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I've been blocked so long, so this fic was written in bursts. Hopefully it still makes sense! :)

“Hey!”

Jace looked up at the familiar sound of Alec’s voice, a wide smile on his face as he greeted his friend happily, “Alec, nice to see you! How’s it going? Do you want your usual?”

If Alec was taken aback by Jace’s enthusiasm, he didn’t show it, just grinned and shrugged, “You know it.”

Jace was already moving to prepare the biggest, strongest black coffee on the _Java Jace_ menu, and they made easy chitchat while Alec waited, about Alec’s event planning business (“It’s really taken off since Valentine’s party. Mom even said she was proud of me!”) and Jace’s recent break-up with Clary (“Can’t really blame her for accepting that art scholarship in Paris, can you?”). Obviously able to see through Jace’s attempt at levity, Alec used his height to reach over the counter and rested a hand on Jace’s forearm, warm and comforting. 

Looking into his hazel eyes, full of understanding, reminded Jace of how close they’d been when they were kids, and he wondered why they’d pretty much stopped hanging out in junior high. Looking back it felt as if one day they’d been inseparable and the next… not. Sure, they were still friends, but that _us against the world_ vibe they’d shared had disappeared, and suddenly this struck Jace as completely unacceptable.

“Do you have plans this weekend? We could hang out or something, see that weird French movie you’ve been talking about,” he asked impulsively, and Alec’s eyes widened in surprise. Jace felt himself blush, which was ridiculous, and he stuck out his chin in stubborn determination, refusing to look away.

He was rewarded by a wide smile, warm and genuine, and an enthusiastic nod. “Yes, sure, I’d… I’d like that. But we can do something else, I know you don’t like that ‘pretentious foreign crap’ and prefer ‘American masters like Steven Spielberg’.”

Alec’s exaggerated air quotes made Jace giggle and shake his head fondly. “I was _fifteen_ , will you ever let me live that down?”

“Not a chance,” Alec shot back, and they shared a laugh that warmed Jace from the inside out. Realizing he was still holding Alec’s coffee, he passed it over the counter, their hands brushing in the process. A shiver ran through him that he quickly shook off when Alec thanked him in a quiet voice, adding, “So I’ll see you Saturday? We could grab something to eat before the movie - meet you 7pm at the Jade Wolf?”

Jace nodded and managed to reply lightly, “Sure, sounds good. But I’m assuming I’ll see you before that. Or are you telling me you’ll forego your daily caffeine injection tomorrow?”

Cheeks reddening, Alec laughed, “Yeah, no, not a chance. So tomorrow then?”

“You know where to find me,” Jace quipped, but instead of leaving immediately, Alec stayed for a moment longer, hazel eyes unreadable. It looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he just shrugged and gave Jace a small smile before finally turning around with a wave goodbye. Jace stared after his retreating form, absent-mindedly taking in the way his jeans clung to his backside, the perfectly tailored shirt accentuating a well-muscled, lean torso, and unaccountably his heart beat faster. Black looked good on him, he really should wear it more often.

Shaking himself, Jace reigned in his wandering thoughts, focusing instead on wiping down his already clean counter. Still, all through the day he caught himself smiling when he thought of Saturday. It should have unsettled him, this sense of anticipation that felt way too intense for just two friends hanging out, instead Jace couldn’t imagine anything better than spending time with Alec.

The next morning Alec came by like every day. Again Jace felt this weird sense of _rightness_ the moment he laid eyes on his friend, who towered easily over the small throng of people in front of him. Fridays were always busy for Jace, more caffeine needed to survive until the weekend, so there was no opportunity to do more than exchange a few pleasantries while Jace juggled three different orders. Still, any fears he might have had that things would be awkward in light of what was definitely _not_ a date were dispelled in the light of Alec’s warm smile. Whatever was happening between them, it was a relief to know that they’d be okay.

That didn’t stop Jace from fussing with his hair or worrying about what he should wear as Saturday evening approached. Normally he would have called Izzy for advice, but that wasn’t really an option considering that he was nervous about meeting her _brother_. Jace sighed and finally admitted to himself that yes, he was going on a date with Alec - nothing else could explain his eagerness, the way every cell in his body _strained_ to be close to him. The fact that Alec was a guy barely registered anymore, and when he laid eyes on Alec pacing in front of the Jade Wolf, once more looking effortlessly handsome all in black, he couldn’t help the dopey grin that spread across his face.

“Hey,” he called out, forcing his voice to remain even.

Alec’s head swivelled in his direction, and he took a few steps towards Jace, smile lighting up his entire face. It felt like being embraced, and without thinking Jace stood on his tiptoes to pull Alec into a hug. After a startled intake of breath Alec’s arms came up and hugged him back, and happiness curled in Jace’s stomach, once again a bone-deep feeling of _rightness_ settling in his gut. That didn’t stop even when they separated and stepped into the restaurant, shoulders brushing lightly, and Jace slid into a booth, unable to hide a pleased smile when Alec sat down next to him, a solid warmth at Jace’s side.

They perused the menu and chatted easily, never at a loss for things to say despite seeing each other almost every day. Jace talked about his plans to hire someone so he could keep Java Jace open for longer, and Alec shared that last weekend he’d started archery lessons and had gone back twice already. He tried to sound casual, but under his cool demeanor he was almost vibrating with excitement. “I guess I needed a new hobby to occupy my spare time. I thought that maybe something would happen with that cute guy from Val’s party, but he’s been… skittish and preoccupied. Also, he’s one of those tv psychics, which is kinda weird.”

“Aw, c’mon, just admit that you want to be Robin Hood!” Jace grinned, nudging Alec playfully, but he had to admit that he could very easily picture Alec with a bow, releasing red-fletched arrows in motions as natural as breathing. “I bet you’re a natural.”

Alec scoffed, but Jace could tell he was pleased. “Robin Hood? Please, if I’m emulating anyone it’s Hawkeye.”

“Purple _is_ a good color on you,” Jace teased, adding mischievously, “Also, do you really want to date someone who can read your mind?” 

Alec did his best to look disapproving, but the moment their eyes met they both dissolved into laughter. It took the waitress several attempts to get their attention, and Jace was still wheezing when he apologized, “Sorry, Maia, didn’t mean to ignore you. Just… just bring us our usual, okay?”

“Whatever.” Maia shook her head in exasperation. “Although I expected better from you, Alec - Jace, you’re obviously a horrible influence!” 

Alec blushed and managed to look suitably chastened, although Jace could feel the barely suppressed laughter in the trembling body pressed against his side. Still, it was enough to get to Maia relent, “One chicken sweet-sour and one shrimp chow mein coming up. Anything to drink?”

Refusing to look at each other for fear of bursting into giggles again they finished ordering without any further incidents, and the moment Maia left Jace slumped against Alec’s shoulder, feeling more relaxed and carefree than he had in a long, long time. “That felt good.”

Alec hummed in agreement, squeezing Jace’s thigh while they sat in companionable silence, slowly catching their breath. Finally, Jace straightened, feeling strangely reluctant to move away but figuring he really didn’t have an excuse to remain draped against Alec’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure where this urge to _touch_ came from - even in their youth they’d never been all over each other. But now Jace looked at Alec, who’d removed his hand to rearrange the condiments in a distracted fashion, and felt… as if what they had wasn’t enough.

Still, it was _something_ , and a part of Jace he hadn’t even been aware of relaxed in Alec’s company as they ate and talked with an ease that made Jace wonder how he could ever have thought that they’d grown apart. All in all it was the best date Jace could ever remember having, and the thought no longer made him flinch even a little. Instead he couldn’t help but smile, warm and pleased, a blush staining his cheeks when Alec gave him a curious look. Feeling brave, Jace shrugged and suggested mock-casually, “Do you want to skip the movie and get out of here?”

Alec’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips nervously, making it clear he knew exactly what Jace was asking. However, his reply came with satisfying promptness, as if he didn’t need to think about it, and his voice was steady: “Yes. Yes, I’d like that.”

Without further need for words they flagged down Maia and paid up, ignoring her knowing glances. They got up to leave, walking side by side, and every time their hands or arms brushed Jace felt sparks shoot through him. His mouth was dry, and he swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat. He was almost grateful for the short walk to Alec’s place, even if a part of him got more and more impatient with every silent minute, the tension between them rising until Jace had to do _something_ or jump out of his skin. Sliding his hand down Alec’s arm, he found his friend’s hand already turned towards him, as if he’d been waiting for Jace’s move, and their fingers tangled together.

Immediately both of them released a deep breath, followed by a bout of chuckles as their eyes met. Alec’s fingers, long and strong despite the lack of callouses, tightened around Jace’s, and they walked on through the dark streets, strides matching perfectly, clasped hands swinging gently between them. Jace felt almost giddy with how right it seemed, how simple, and when they reached their destination he followed Alec up without hesitation.

Alec let go of him to unlock the door, and Jace hovered behind him, moving nervously from one foot to the other. The door swung open, but Alec stopped Jace with warm fingers around his wrist, his eyes intent. “Jace, I… I have no idea what brought this on, but - are you _sure_?”

Jace suppressed a smile, fearing that Alec would take it the wrong way, and replied seriously, “Yes. Yes, I am.” A worrying thought crossed his mind, and he added with a trace of uncertainty, “Are you?”

“Shit, Jace, why do you think I started avoiding you when we were kids? You’re pretty much the reason I figured out I was gay.” Alec smiled self-deprecatingly. “So yes, I’m sure.”

And then his lips were on Jace’s, and heat blossomed in Jace’s stomach, a burst of fire that spread through him, racing outwards from every place their bodies touched. Groaning he slid his hands into Alec’s hair and pushed himself closer, gratified to feel Alec’s cock hardening against his own growing erection. Alec’s arms were holding him tightly, almost tight enough to hurt, as if he was afraid Jace would slip away, when that was the last thing on his mind.

They stumbled through the door, slamming it shut carelessly. Jace’s back hit the wall with a thud, and he lifted himself onto his toes, helped along by Alec’s hands gripping his thighs, hoisting him up. He wrapped his legs around Alec’s middle, and they broke their kiss to chuckle, breathless and happy. Jace could have sworn he’d never seen any sight as captivating as Alec with his cheeks flushed, lips swollen and hair in disarray, so different from his usual put-together demeanor. Then Alec leaned in for another kiss, deep and hungry, while their bodies rocked against one another, and Jace forgot everything except for the rising tide of arousal spiralling through his body. 

He’d never seriously considered sex with another guy before, but now he was the one who asked between more electrifying kisses, “Bedroom?”

Alec nodded so hard their heads knocked together, and they drew apart with pained grimaces that turned into bursts of amused laughter as they stumbled down the corridor, inelegantly trying to remove shoes and socks while continually getting sidetracked. Still, by the time they reached Alec’s room they were both down to their jeans, and Jace flopped down on the bed, eagerly pulling Alec down on top of him. 

His hands roamed over Alec’s bare back, entranced by the play of muscles as Alec bent down and kissed his way down Jace’s neck. When he reached Jace’s nipples, Jace hissed and arched upwards, fingers flying up to hold Alec’s head in place. Alec huffed in amusement but continued his ministrations, finally moving further downwards. He stopped at the dip of Jace’s hip, sucking a bruise into his left flank, an action that sent unexpected sparks through Jace’s system.

Pressing a soothing kiss against the spot, tongue cool against hot flesh, Alec began to unbuckle Jace’s belt. Noticing the long fingers were trembling slightly, Jace propped himself up on one elbow, forcing Alec to meet his eyes. He noticed the first hint of stubble against his palm, a sign that Alec had shaved before meeting him earlier, and couldn’t help a pleased smile as he said gently, “You really don’t have to, you know.”

Jace was not normally the most patient person, but he knew with complete certainty that for Alec, he’d wait forever, even if he was almost impossible to resist with the blush coloring his cheeks and the way he was biting his lower lip nervously. It was quite unlike his usual confidence, this seeming to be a night of firsts for both of them, but when he replied it was in a low, intimate tone that sent shivers down Jace’s back, “Like I said, I want to, very much. I’ll make this so good for you, Jace…”

He leaned up for another kiss, and once again Jace lost himself in the intoxicating dance of lips and tongues, whimpering in protest when Alec moved back. Only then did he notice that Alec had sneakily opened his jeans while they kissed and now freed Jace’s almost painfully hard erection from its confines. He smirked playfully. “Still not a fan of underwear, I see.”

Before Jace could gather his wits enough to reply, Alec’s fingers wrapped around his dick, followed by the wet heat of his mouth. Jace cursed and bucked upwards, hands once again finding Alec’s head. The hair between his fingers was surprisingly soft, although it was difficult to pay attention to anything that wasn’t Alec perched between his legs and seemingly lacking any kind of gag reflex. He was alternating between taking Jace all the way in and licking along his length, catching the first drops of precum that were already pearling at the head of his cock, and Jace felt himself hurtle towards the edge with an embarrassing speed. 

As if reading his mind, Alec glanced at him through his lashes and pulled off with a smirk. It was the last straw, and Jace grabbed him with a strangled noise, flipping them over so he could straddle him. Leaning down he greedily swallowed Alec’s startled laugh, noting with satisfaction the hard length of Alec’s cock as he rocked downwards. They kissed, and Jace could taste himself on Alec’s tongue while his hands roamed over Alec’s torso, exploring flat planes and hard muscles, twining wiry chest hair between his fingers, teasing small nipples into hard peaks. It was all very different from his usual experiences, but instead of putting him off his entire body was humming with excitement, and Jace felt as if he might burst any minute, intoxicated by the way Alec reacted to the slightest caress.

“Jace...” Alec licked his lips, eyes dark, cheeks red, and Jace was so entranced by the sight of him, he almost missed his next words: “I’d like you to fuck me.”

“Alec, I… _wow!_ ” Jace breathed out, the word alone almost too much to wrap his mind around. He slid his hands along Alec’s strong arms until their hands met above his head and gripped each other tightly. They kissed, gently, lips just brushing, bodies sliding against one another, and Jace almost got lost in the gentle rhythm of it.

When they broke apart to breathe, Alec looked as dazed as Jace felt, but he still managed a chuckle. “You’ll have to let me up, though, if we’re going to do this.”

Jace scrambled off Alec’s lap, both of them bursting into laughter when his legs got caught in his scramble to wriggle out of his undone jeans, and he half-fell off the bed. Looking at Alec with his head thrown back, Jace realized that he’d never laughed so much with any previous partner, and he climbed back onto the mattress, his arousal not in the least abated. Especially not when Alec did a much smoother striptease, quickly ridding himself off pants and underwear before disappearing into the bathroom, “for provisions.”

“Normal people keep these in their bedside table, you dork!” Jace called after him, making himself comfortable on what he was pretty sure were silk sheets. That struck him as strangely uncharacteristic for a moment, until he remembered that Alec was the guy who’d spent his first real paycheck on a designer suit. Of course, his Alec liked the finer things in life - and just thinking of Alec as _his_ made Jace smile widely, because it was true, truer than anything.

His smile faltered when Alec came back, condoms and lube in hand, his eyes roaming hungrily over Alec’s naked body. Noticing his gaze, Alec blushed but didn’t try to hide his half-hard cock, hanging heavily from its nest of wiry black curls. Jace tried to grab him, pull him closer, only to be rebuffed by a firm hand on his chest. Alec knelt on the bed next to him, uncapped the lube and quickly and efficiently coated his hand with it. Then he was reaching backwards, and Jace groaned, slowly jerking himself off to the sight of Alec opening himself up. For _him_.

“Patience!” Alec’s eyes danced, but he was biting his lip and his cock was all the way hard again as he inserted another finger. Jace scooted closer and pressed a kiss to Alec’s left hip, grinning when Alec cursed softly. Then he wrapped his fingers around Alec’s erection, registering the small ways in which it differed from his own, and slowly moved them up and down, eyes flicking back and forth between Alec’s hand, by now mostly disappeared into his own body, and his own, caressing another man’s cock. He was entranced, almost forgetting about his own needs, until Alec took a deep, shuddering breath and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Okay, I think I’m ready.”

Jace obeyed, not sure what to do next, but luckily one of them knew what he was doing, even if Jace felt a hot surge of possessiveness at the thought of Magnus Bane touching Alec, even if there was no reason to think the psychic had meant any more to Alec than any of his previous boyfriends. Pushing the thoughts aside, he let himself be pulled down on top of Alec, elbows on both sides of his face, body fitting perfectly into the cradle of Alec’s legs. They both moaned when their cocks slid against each other for the first time, and their mouths met in a deep kiss, bodies moving in perfect unison.

“It would be easier if I was on hands and knees, but I… I’d kind of like to see you,” Alec said, sounding surprisingly embarrassed for a guy who’d just given Jace the best show of his life. 

Jace kissed him again, helpless against the wave of tenderness rolling through him. “Yes, yes, please…”

Nodding, Alec reached between them, forcing Jace to sit up a little so he could hand him the condom. Licking his lips, Jace rolled it on, not once looking away from Alec, who was watching him with naked anticipation. He proceeded to pour lube over one hand, slicking himself up, but instead of going right in, he then trailed his wet fingers down Alec’s cock, grinning when Alec hissed in surprise. He moved downwards, playing with Alec’s balls before moving further back until he touched the opening that was glistening with lube. 

“Can’t wait to fuck you, be inside you, Alec,” he whispered into his soon-to-be lover’s ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth and pulling gently. A rare curse escaped Alec, and Jace watched in fascination as his finger slipped inside easily. He was too turned on for more teasing, but he promised himself that he’d take Alec apart slowly and thoroughly some other time. For now, however, he removed his finger and replaced it with his cock. 

Alec reached down to help him find the right angle, resting one leg on Jace’s shoulder, impressively flexible for such a tall guy, and then, at a nod from Alec, Jace pushed. There was a moment of resistance, but then it gave way and he was sheathed to the hilt in Alec’s body.

For a moment Jace couldn’t breathe, his entire being focused on the place where he and Alec were _joined_ , connected in ways that seemed to far outstrip the purely physical. He rocked forwards slightly, Alec perfectly mirroring his movements, and whitehot pleasure shot through Jace, making him still in wonder. From the look of wide-eyed amazement on Alec’s face the sensation was mutual, and Jace leaned down for a kiss, trying to convey emotions too overwhelming to put into words. 

When they separated to catch their breath, Alec was smiling, wide and warm and _home_ , and Jace buried his face against his neck and whispered, “ _Parabatai_!”

The circle of Alec’s arms around Jace’s shoulders tightened vise-like as they both froze in shock, realization of who they were, _what_ they were, crashing down on them in a torrent of memories. 

The Seelie scout who reported that there was a demon loose in the defenseless world Clary and Jace had visited. The decision that Jace and Alec would take care of it, an effort to mend their bond, still strained after Jonathan. The repeated warnings not to get lost in their alter egos, which they’d scoffed at, figuring that the differences would be too great to forget. Hunting and killing the demon, but finding that Magnus Bane, their ticket home, was out of town. A weekend of waiting and pretending to be their other selves that turned into a week. That turned into a date.

“Oh, Alec, I’m so, so sorry,” Jace finally managed, still hiding his face in mortification, unable to look his parabatai in the eyes. “I guess a part of me realized our bond was missing and tried to replace it with… well, _this_...”

Alec remained silent, his body stiff and lifeless against Jace’s. They were still joined, Jace realized with another hot flush of humiliation, although both their erections had flagged, and he started to move away, trying to forget how simple, how _perfect_ everything had felt only a few minutes ago. 

“So it was a… a misunderstanding?” Alec finally asked hoarsely, heavy with emotions Jace had trouble identifying, especially with their bond still missing, but much to his surprise, Alec didn’t let him go. Instead he tightened his arms around Jace almost reflexively, and when Jace finally looked up, the pain in his parabatai’s hazel eyes hit him like a blow. “I know what the Law says, but Jace, being with you, even not knowing - _especially_ not knowing - it didn’t feel like a mistake.” His voice broke into a defiant whisper. “It still doesn’t.”

Jace felt blindsided. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but it wasn’t this raw honesty, going against everything they’d been taught. He looked at Alec, at that familiar, beloved face, remembering how he’d smiled, how he’d tasted, how he’d felt... and what Jace had learned about himself. In the end, the answer was easy.

Later, back in their own world, Jace kissed his parabatai, felt Alec’s heartbeat match his own and their bond connect them, warm and full of love. If this was wrong, he didn’t want to be right.


	2. Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue in the form of a 300 word drabble about alternate!Jalec after ours left...

"Where the hell..." Jace looked around in confusion, taking in the bookshelves, the occult paraphernalia and the two cats taking up the spacious loft they were in. 

His eyes found Alec, who looked similarly dumbfounded but offered, "This is Magnus' place - Jace, why are we here?"

Jace tried to remember, but the last clear memory he had was... _Alec_. Jace had made love with Alec, one of his oldest friends, a _guy_ , yet what this might say about his sexuality bothered him less than that he was calling it _making love_. Jace had fucked plenty of people, but Alec... The blush on Alec's cheeks told him he'd been thinking of the same thing, and impulsively Jace reached out, finding Alec's hand warm and firm, anchoring him.

"Oh. I thought that was _them_." Magnus Bane had entered unnoticed and was looking pointedly at their clasped hands.

Without letting go Alec asked, " _Them_? Magnus, what is going on?"

The explanation that followed made Jace's head hurt, and he wouldn't have believed a word if Magnus hadn't done actual fricking _magic_ in the way of proof. Alec's grip on his hand, which got tighter and tighter during Magnus' narration, was the only thing that made sense, and the only thing that mattered in the end. 

"You know what?" Jace turned to Alec, who was regarding him uncertainly. "I don't care how it happened." He reached up and smoothed away the lines of worry creasing Alec's forehead. "And I don't regret it, Alec. I don't!"

The smile on Alec's face warmed him all the way through, and then Alec kissed him, and Jace melted. This was where he belonged, in Alec's arms, and he only hoped those other versions of them were half as happy as he was.


End file.
